buttholiafandomcom-20200215-history
Locations
There are many interesting locations in Buttholia, past and present, they are all lis 2012-08-07_22.10.10.png|HDawg's House - Sixth Map 2012-06-17 13.34.46.png|SexyNinja's Base 2012-06-17 13.04.30.png|U.S.S. Gazebo 2012-06-17 13.43.56.png|Pixel Power Base 2012-06-17 13.45.50.png|Abandond Castle 2012-06-17 14.06.39.png|Outlaw War Memorial 2012-06-17 20.41.20.png|The Arena 2012-06-18 16.55.06.png|The H-Dawg Compound 2012-06-18_17.22.44.png|Ceremonial Cannon (The H-Dawg Compound) ted here. Present Locations With a new map comes new locations, this list will continue to grow so long as people play on the most recent Sixth Map. 'HDawg's House' Home to Brant58, this extravagent wood/cobblestone home is one of the great works of the server, and has many future remodels as well as new constructions planned. Past Locations Many places that used to exist, do not anymore, either from server reset or destruction. Locations From the Fifth Map Locations you can see on the current Map. 'SexyNinjas Monument' A monument made by the SexyNinjas. 'U.S.S. Gazebo' The starship owned by Jarvisland, floating high in the stratosphere. It is the home of Jarvisland. 'The Arena' Home of all the organized fights on the server, the arena is a peaceful way of solving disputes, and a fun place to fight! 'Abandoned Castle' Out in the great desert of Buttholia, there is an abandoned castle, the old home of the disbanded "Theoutback" faction. Explorers of this castle might discover the hidden skeleton XP grinder! 'SexyNinjas Base' Deep underground is the hidden base of the SexyNinjas. This place is elegant and vast, with many chambers and the occasional hidden room. They have everything you would ever want in a house, in the most fortified faction base on the server. 'Pixel Power Base' Home of the mighty Pixel Power Empire, this building is practically a stronghold. The coolest stronghold around. The entire second floor is a hangout place, with free food! After PixelPower moved to Assassins, the castle has been up for grabs. 'Outlaw War Memorial' The memorial to the time when player's from across the map gatherd and lay seige to Julia's Outlaw faction. The old bunker is still there, and sign posts give various information on the battle. 'The H-Dawg Compound' One of the server's largest bases, The H-Dawg Compund is entirely maintened by Henry. Here you can find the Ceremonial Cannon as well as a tremendous industrialized egg farm. One of the lesser known features is the massive underground obsidian generator (70 blocks of obsidian) as well as the large enchanting table (also underground). The entire compound is neutral, yet houses a great number of goods while remaining in it's unclaimed state. A guest house is also available here for any weary travelers or friends of Henry's. 'Assassins Village' Made inside the old PixelPower sheep farm, the Assassins Village is the community town for the assassins. The town not only hosts an assortment of houses, but it is home to many challenges that need to be completed before full membership and moderator status is given. The challenges are: The bow challenge, the parkour challenge and the sky challenge. Each one of these challenges is extremely dificult. This factions skill level is only exeeded by CFKP. Fifth Map Old Locations These locations no longer exist because they have been destroyed. 'Barry The Levitating Oxen ' A giant wool reconstruction of the Jarvis Cow God, made by Mason, this oxen was burnt down (also by Mason) when he was attacking Cody (Cody actually lived in the cow). Only one wool block remains today. Category:Assassin Village